


They are rough; they are smooth

by L0chn3ss



Series: Soul Eater Rarepair Day [10]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Duality, F/M, Rough and Smooth, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: Sometimes they can be rough and sometimes they can be smooth.
Relationships: Soul Eater Evans/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki
Series: Soul Eater Rarepair Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898986
Kudos: 4





	They are rough; they are smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Soul Eater Rare Pair Day/Monthly  
> April 2020  
> Prompt: Rough/Smooth

When Tsubaki holds Soul’s hand after a long day— hands that have never touched enemy blood, hands that cup her face gently after a long, cold day— they are smooth.

He is soft when he brushes her cheek with his thumb, soft when he sees her eyelashes flutter from his touch. He tells her lowly that her cheek is smooth, and he proves it by repeating the motion over and over.

It makes her grip him a little more tightly, wanting to sigh into his palm while she makes sure that he stays there. When he tilts her head just slightly to the right, she knows he is smooth, and she yearns to be smooth like he is. She wants to be gentle like a dew drop slipping from a wide, low hanging leaf— serene like sea glass found on a dimly lit shore— smooth like his fingertips over her cheek.

* * *

When Tsubaki prickles from a poorly handled skirmish, one that initiated in the afternoon and lasted until the evening, she is rough.

She is agitated when she throws her bag onto the chair and rips her bandages from her knuckles. Soul knows better than to approach her when her calm is disturbed— when she is wrapped internally, still running through the rough session to understand where she went wrong.

He brings her tea to still her mind, covering her hand over the mug when he hands it to her, hoping the warmth will melt her mood. Instead, he finds she is not ready. She is impatient when she drinks— coarse when she hits the mug on the counter and turns away— rough when she leaves again with her bag to run drills alone into the night.

* * *

When Soul sees Tsubaki in the morning light— the morning where dust stirs in the air, the morning where the curtains are still closed and where time ceases— her motions are smooth.

She is lovely when she stretches in her sleep, quietly rustling the sheets when she smoothly tucks her arms under her pillow. The bed barely shifts, but Soul does instead. Propping himself up to see her better, he exhales smoothly from his mouth.

He hears her breathe deeply, languidly, when she stirs. Her body drapes serenely, picturesque. Under the covers, her legs shift and her toes poke from the bottom of the blanket. He smooths his hand over her waist, hoping to wake her slowly.

* * *

When Soul flips through the channels with the remote on the couch, lazy yet deliberately, he is rough. His eyes flash with every press of a button and even before the next channel fully loads, he is already moving onto the next. Nothing quite satisfies him.

Tsubaki joins him there and takes control of the TV. He relinquishes to her and roughly gathers her to his side while she chooses something she likes. Once she enters well-worn numbers, Soul takes the remote from her hands and sets it down on the tea table with an audible thud.

She scolds him playfully about being too rough with his belongings and in response, he tilts her head and forces her to look at him. He teases her and says in his deep, rough voice that she belongs to him, too. He will be rough, and it’s a kind of rough that Tsubaki welcomes when her attention is pulled away from the show and given to only him.


End file.
